


Force of Will

by punch_kicker15



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punch_kicker15/pseuds/punch_kicker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Season 7, Willow contemplates the long-term consequences of a spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Will

Willow didn’t figure it out until Xander’s date ended with a stab wound.

Xander was still a demon magnet.

Last year Giles couldn’t see how much they all needed his help, both before and after she brought Buffy back.

And Buffy and Spike, well . . .

She’d done the spell to get over Oz. Two weeks later she’d clasped Tara’s hand, creating magic with her.

_Let the healing power begin. Let my will be safe again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken._

What if breaking her spell wasn’t as simple as just chanting a counterspell?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for open_on_sunday livejournal community. Prompt was Beatles lyrics. From Baby's in Black: Oh how long will it take / Till she sees the mistake / She has made?


End file.
